


Happy Howl-een

by OhNylL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before / No Hale Fire, Beta Shift, Full Shift Werewolves, Haunted House, Kid Fic, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, halloween fic, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNylL/pseuds/OhNylL
Summary: Every year the Hale's turn their huge house in the middle of the Preserve into a massive haunted house. 
This year, Stiles and his friends are old enough to go.
With adult supervision, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right. This is... so not finishing something that I already have underway; but with NANOWRIMO starting like tomorrow - I wanted to do something that would give me a boost out of the writing slump. Also IT'S MOTHAFING HALLOWEEN!!1!1!!11 Which is like, my fave. Hands down no doubt about it I would take multiple Halloween's over birthdays, Easter, what-ever happens in December any day of the year. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Every year in October, the Hale house turned into The Haunted House of Beacon Hills - Friday thru Sunday, 5:00PM until 11:30PM - and it was the talk of Beacon County.

People would come from all over the county, and outside of it, to spend ten dollars and fifty cents - eight dollars exactly for seniors - to walk around the property and get a few years of their lives scared out of them. 

It started at the edge of the Preserve, with a tall wooden gate that was erected just for the event. The gate, like most of the sets and decorations, was made by Oliver Hale and other volunteers that helped run the event. It stood six feet tall and was made to look like the burnt shell of a door, the words _Stay Out_ were etched at the top, looking like they had been scratched in with claws - after being set on fire. 

Once you walked through the door, there was a path marked with the faint glow of fairy-lanterns; small jars with flickering lights that lead you towards the house and set the mood. According to some of the older kids at Stiles' school, there were sounds of moaning ghosts and howling wolves that could be heard along the path and even though no one ever did, it felt like something was watching you and would jump out at any minute.

That's where the older kids would stop telling the story. Right as they reached the part where they got to the front of the old plantation style house, large and white and looming. The lights and decorations surrounding it making the old structure look like a living - yet undead - being all on its own. "Like Monster House?" One kid had asked, Greenberg if Stiles remembered his name right, and after a small pause the older kids nodded and said exactly like Monster House. It even felt, walking inside the door that was opened all on its own, like the house was eating you up.

This year. This year Stiles is six years old. He's not a scared little five year old anymore. He reads Goosebumps and watches Are You Afraid Of The Dark? - at night time. 

This year his mom and dad promised to take him and his best friend, Scott, to the Hale's Haunted House - on the promise that he was sure he wasn't going to have nightmares, or want to leave half way through. Stiles scoffed at the idea. No one left half way through. Mainly because the only way out was back the way you came and there was always people walking behind you.

They agreed to go on Saturday, when John got done his shift at the Sheriff's office, around six o'clock. Melly, Scott's mom, said that she would drop Scott off at the Stilinski's house after supper and on her way to work. Thanking Claudia again for agreeing to take Scott and, "There's extra underwear in his overnight bag," you know - just in case. Stiles had raised an eyebrow and reassured Melly that Scott would not, in fact, require the extra pair of undies as they were grown ups and he promised that they would not wet their pants like babies. Melissa and Claudia simply shared a look above both boy's heads and smiled, before Melissa realised that she was going to be late for her shift, kissed Scott's forehead -and then Stiles' when he made a grossed out face - and left with one last shout of thanks to the Stilinskis and that she would be back in the morning when she finished. 

Stiles was a bundle of nerves, excited nerves but a bundle nonetheless. The entire drive to the Preserve he sat in the backseat of the Jeep, legs bouncing and arms flailing as he recounted the tails of the older kids that had gone the weekend before. "Witches fly out of trees! On brooms!" He cried, eyes shining brightly as his dad followed the directions of a deputy directing traffic into the allotted parking space. Once parked, he jumped out of the car and rocked back and forth on his heels, 

"Everyone ready?" John asked, taking Claudia's hand, as he made sure the car was locked. Stiles and Scott cheered, fists pumping in the air, and turned to run ahead of Stiles' parents. They had to wait outside the ticket booth though, and wait for John to buy the four tickets. According to the chalkboard; that also had the prices of hot-dogs, cotton candy, and cans of pop, this year the proceeds were going towards the Animal Clinic and the local Food Bank. 

"Don't lose these, you need to give them to the man at the door." Claudia told the boys when the woman, dressed as a unicorn, ripped their ticket stubs in half. Unicorn-Lady handed one half to the boys and place the other half in a fishbowl marked 50/50 in sloppy red marker. 

"Oh boy," Stiles grinned, his excitement coming back in full force now that they were about to walk through the door. Scott stood beside him, grinning as well but a little more tame than his hyperactive friend. 

The four of them made their way to the door. The boys stared in awe. It was exactly how the older kids said it was. Burnt, like it had been in a really bad fire, scratched, splintered, and super spooky. Beyond it, Stiles could see the faint flicker of the lights along the path and he wondered just how long the walk up to the house was. He hoped they didn't have long to wait. There was only seven or eight people in front of them, but he didn't know how many people they were letting go at a time. The man standing at the door was dressed like a deputy, wearing the same tan pants and olive shirt that his dad wore to work, but his make-up was all zombielike. A fact that made Stiles grin even wider. 

The radio on the man's shoulder crackled with static before a woman's voice came over, telling him that he could let the next group of people come through. With a clipped noise of acknowledgement he moved forward and unlatched the chain that went across the middle of the beams.

"The Alpha will see you now." He grinned, the make-up stretching his mouth wider than it probably would go normally, and counted as people started to filter through. Stiles did a little dance once they cleared the gate, and heard the chain being reattached; followed by groans of disappointment as the people behind them had to wait that much longer. 

They walked in silence, well relative silence. Stiles would stop to 'ooh' and 'aw' at the decorations hanging from the trees; ghosts and skeletons and bats and giant spiders and MOM DID YOU HEAR THAT. Scott walked beside Claudia, his hand gripping her pant-leg as they moved down the path. Once they left the bright glow of the entrance behind and were doused in the eerie ambient of the fairy-lights, Stiles turned to his mom with a small pout, 

"What is it, Sweetheart?" She asked, reaching down to take Scott's hand in her own. Stiles pout turned into a frown, 

"You can hold my hand too, you know...in case you get scared." He shoved his hand out into the air. Claudia smiled softly and took his hand in her free one, 

"Thank you, Stiles. Now I feel double safe." She gave both boys' hands a little squeeze as they started walking again. John chuckling softly behind them.

 

When they reached the end of the fairy-lanterns, Stiles came to a grinding halt. He looked up in awe and wonderment at the sight of the huge house. He had only been once before, in the middle of the day last April; collecting bottles so his class could raise money to buy a hamster, and had had a hard time trying to picture the house as spooky as the older kids had said. Now though. Now he can see it for himself. He can see how the lights cast shadows that make the tall white building look like it's towering over them, how the pillars look bent and folding in on themselves. The glow of the candles behind the window stickers cast a greenish glow, which add to the alive and monstrous feeling that the Hale house was just going to stand up and eat them. The rest of the path was lined with tombstones, some made to look open and empty while others had hands, heads, or hands and heads sticking out of them. The large maple tree just beside the house, empty of most of its leaves, had ropes hanging from the branches the nooses empty except for one. Stiles was pretty sure it wasn't a real person swinging back and forth. 

The stairs creaked as they walked up to the porch, the people that had been in front of them had gone inside while Stiles was gawking at the splendour of it all, and John reached up and used the old metal knocker that had been hung in place for this very thing. 

After a few moments of silence, the door moaned as it opened and a small billow of smoke flooded their feet. Just as Scott was about to ask if they had to go in, that he changed his mind, a tall man wearing a tuxedo and cape stood in the doorway, "Do come in, honoured guests of the Alpha Hale." He smiled at them, and Stiles could just make out a peek of fang hidden behind his lips. Though the most intriguing part about his outfit was how blue his eyes were and how they seemed to glow apart from all the faded and dimmed lights.

Stepping into the main hallway was a bit of a let down, after walking up the spooky path that set the mood for the front of the house. There weren't many decorations, aside from the smoke machine hidden off in a corner and cobwebs placed in enticing places; like off of the grandfather clock, all held together by the lighting. Stiles pouted, hand still clutched to his mom's -for her protection- as they walked down the hall. They passed multiple closed doors, rooms not being used for the event, and Stiles wondered just how many rooms was in a house this big. He knew it was three stories, and it was almost as long as it was wide, but he wasn't sure. The house that he lived in had two floors, an attic, and a basement, but only three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. Stiles bet the Hales had at least double that - they'd have to since so many people lived in the house. 

He was brought out of his musings by a sharp gasp to his left. He looked over at Scott and frowned, "You okay, buddy?"

"Stiles...it's Allison!" Scott breathed, with a dopey grin on his face. The kind he only got when Allison was near by. Stiles made a face, girls their age still had cooties and the sooner Scott realised that the better off he would be. However, Stiles looked to where his friend was and noted that indeed it was Allison, standing with her aunt, looking around the kitchen. 

"Hi Ally," Stiles called out as they stepped into the room. Allison looked over and smiled shyly. As far as girls went, Allison was pretty cool. She was in the grade above them, but would sometimes come over and play with them. When she wasn't playing with the only girl who didn't have cooties: Lydia Martin.

While Scott talked with Allison, Stiles looked around the kitchen. On the stove was a bubbling pot of something green and ghastly, though by the way smoke was pouring out of it he'd guess that there was dry ice in it. He watched a YouTube video the other day where the guys gutted pumpkins and then placed dry ice and food colouring inside them. One of them used green and it looked like it had thrown up - it had been awesome! 

The counters were covered in various fake body parts in different stages of dismemberment, on the island was a torso with the head still attached and obviously supposed to be where the limbs being chopped and cooked came from. There wasn't any one in the room at the moment, but the door to the backyard was open and that was where everything really started. 

He could see people moving around, visitors and people dressed up, but before he could make it to the door he was stopped by another dressed up grown-up. 

"Talia," Stiles heard his mom say, "You look amazing." 

Stiles looked up and couldn't really see how his mom could tell who the lady was. She was dressed like a werewolf, with fangs and claws and glowing red eyes. She had hair on her cheeks, like a Sheriff in one of his dad's old western movies, and she wasn't wearing any shoes because there were claws on her toes too. Talia wore ripped jeans and a faded black t-shirt, but it looked so well put together that Stiles nodded, "I agree with my mom. Four stars Mrs. Hale."

Talia laughed, though the sound was a bit distorted because of the fangs in her mouth, "Thank you, Stiles." She knelt down, even up close Stiles couldn't see the glue keeping the hair on or the contacts in her eyes, "If you look hard enough you might even see Cora, Derek, or Laura around."

Stiles grinned, "Laura's here!" He loved Laura. She used to babysit him sometimes when his parents would go out for grown-up-no-kid time. Before she moved to the next town over to go to Beacon Prep High School. Cora was in his class and just as icky as Allison, but she could beat him up - so he didn't tell her she was icky. Derek was in grade six, so Stiles only heard stories from Cora or saw him when he picked his little sister up after school. Scott said that Stiles got The Grin on his face when he saw Derek; the same grin that Scott wore around Allison. Stiles stands firm in his denial. 

John chuckled, "We should get moving then, so other people can come in. Talia, nice seeing you."

Talia nodded, standing back up with a crack of her knees, "You too, John. You'll all have to come over for a barbecue some weekend, Oliver would be ecstatic to have another poker player."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Claudia said before John had the chance to politely decline the poker invite, "But for now, we'll let you get on with the show and take the boys through the tour."

"You're in luck," Talia grinned, showing off her full mouth of teeth once more, "Peter just got back from leading the last group, looks like he'll be walking with you through the woods."

Stiles and Scott's cheer out shone John's disgruntled groan. Claudia simply patted his shoulder before taking her son's hand once more and let the boys lead her out the back door; where Peter was indeed waiting for them - dressed similar to his sister-in-law but with glowing yellow eyes instead of red. As well, he wore a tattered coat with tails over a dirtied white dress-shirt. 

"Stilinski's, and McCall offspring," Peter greeted with a wolfish grin. Stiles and Scott returned it with a grin of their own. Surely they had the best guide through the area, there was no doubt about that, "Ready yo get started?"

"Yeah!" Both boys cheered and let go of Claudia's hands, only to grab Peter's as he lead them down the back steps and through another set of tombstones and fairy-lanterns towards the woods. John and Claudia watched on amused, as they followed a few steps behind. 

When he's asked later, Stiles will argue that he was not scared and that Scott did not pee his pants. They're big boys and can handle a walk through the woods. The sun was still mostly up and everything. 

However, now is not later. Stiles and Scott are still catiously making their way through the woods, holding on to each other as they follow Peter and look back every few steps to make sure Stiles' mom and dad are still right behind them. 

There is a point, when they break out of the tree line and walk towards the pond, that they wonder what the big deal was about being here. So far, aside from the Zombie-Cop and Unicorn-Lady, the only other people that they've seen was Talia and Peter - and the guy at the door that John is guessing was Oliver, Cora's dad. But so far no one else. The trees were lined like out front, with skeletons and ghosts, some made to look like they're climbing out of the trees or like their hung from them by ropes and every now and then a low howl can be heard before more follow up in an answering call. They lost sight of Allison and her aunt, being a part of another group of people and lead by another guide and it's. It's spooky. Stiles didn't think that it should be, but they really feel like they're the only ones out in the woods. The feeling only grows when he can no longer see the house behind them and knows he won't until they round the other side. 

Walking along the side of the pond, it takes a few moments before he realises that they aren't in fact alone. It's the low groan that pulls their attention towards the water and all of a sudden there are three people moving sluggishly towards them; arms out and wading across the water's surface. Stiles does not squeak or cling tighter to Scott who does not try to bolt on them. Once they noticed that the people are not following them out of the water, but instead turn to go back to their starting positions, Stiles let's out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding and nodded.

"So cool..."

From behind them John chuckles, "You aren't scared yet?"

"I told you, dad, I'm not gonna get scared." Stiles huffed, doing his best to cross his arms at Peter's chuckled while still holding Scott's hand. John nodded sagely,

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

Stiles pouted and turned to look back at his dad, "You worry about keeping mom safe."

"Alright, son." He smiled, raising his arm to make a show of where his and Claudia's fingers were entertwined. When Stiles seemed satisfied he turned back around with a nod and jogged to keep up with Peter. It wouldn't do to get lost in the field before things really got started.

When they reached the next set of trees, there was another built archway designed like an open clown's mouth. Scott shuddered and tugged on Stiles' arm with a loud whisper, "The older kids didn't say anything about clowns..."

"They didn't say anything about much, Scotty." Stiles reminded him, though his voice didn't sound as sure as it was before. "Remember though, it's just grownups in costumes and makeup."

"Right." Scott nodded, but still neither of them let up their grip on the other. 

Once they rounded the corner, there were clowns everywhere. Undead clowns, clowns locked up in cages and hooting and hollering, some had balls and chains around their ankles while pretending to dig holes in the ground - coffin sized holes. All it took was one little girl clown with a lopsided smile and a headless teddy bear to walk up to them before they needed to take a break. Peter made sure that the actors left them alone while Scott took a hit from his inhaler and Stiles rubbed his eyes a little too roughly.

"I'm okay, Dad..." He sniffled, making his way over to Scott and rubbing his friend's back, "How about you, Scotty?"

After letting the breath out Scott nodded, "I'm okay now..."

Peter sighed, "Do you want me to carry you out of the circus, Scott?"

Scott bit his bottom lip, before nodding, "Yes please." He raised his arms and Peter lifted him up, settling the boy on his hip. Scott wrapped his arms and legs around the man like an octopus, and buried his face in Peter's neck so he didn't have to see anymore just yet. Stiles, meanwhile, walked behind his mom with his eyes staring at the backs of her knees. 

Thankfully, the circus area didn't last much longer and ended with a short trip through a tent filled with wacky mirrors, fake endings, and people dressed like walls so they could jump out and scare people. Though someone must have ran ahead and told them about what happened because their group made it out without seeing anyone. 

After the circus they had to go through the Witches Woods, where three women were dressed as scary old women with long noses and warts - nothing like the three sisters from Halloween Town, which is what Stiles had been expecting to see - with cats and toads and fake bats strung in trees. Their area was covered in a green and purple smoke that was pouring out of the huge black cauldron that would occasionally flash with red, orange, or black and they would give a high pitched cackle. There were bookshelves and candles and jars filled with things that were supposed to look like spell components: eyes, fingers, and plants, but over all the feeling of this part wasn't as scary as the first. It was just super cool. Cool enough that Scott told Peter he could put him down and shyly thanked him for carrying him out of the circus.

Passed the witches was another graveyard, through unlike the front that was fake this one was mostly real. Some of the tombstones belonged to older generations of Hales and it stretched back farther than what they had open to the public for the Haunt. More green tinted smoke filtered through the graves and they could hear the moaning of zombies and what sounded like a ritual chant. Stiles peered into the darkness before tugging on Scott's arm with a sharply hissed, "Dude, look!"

Scott turned his head to follow Stiles' pointing finger and saw them. A line of dark robbed figures walking in behind the second row of stones. They had hoods pulled up over their faces, and every second one carried a flickering candle. The figure in the front looked as though he was reading from a book while the others behind repeated what he said in a low haunting noise. 

"They're raising the dead." Peter told them with a serious tone, and Stiles raised an eyebrow, 

"Yeah right."

Peter nodded and then looked over at them, "How do you think we get so many zombies each year? Not everyone wants to dress up as one."

Scott looked over at Stiles, who watched Peter with furrowed brows as the grown up turned back to start walking through the lantern lite path, "Stiles..." Scott whispered, "Do you think..."

"...maybe." He agreed, eyes never leaving the marching line. 

The trip through the graveyard was short, ending with a small and narrow bridge over a dried up stream. Beside the bridge was a very convincing troll, with movie worthy makeup and tattered patchwork'd clothing. Peter stopped at their side of the bridge and made a show of patting his pockets down,

"Oh dear me, it seems as though I don't have anything for the toll."

The boys stared up at Peter like he was crazy, "How do you- but you knew he was here!" Stiles growled, like he was trying to be angry but quiet at the same time. Peter, for his part, managed to look a little sheepish, even as a werewolf,

"I must have used the last of my change with the group before you and didn't notice I was out."

Stiles grumbled, but looked worried as he glanced at the troll - that was staring back at them with a heated glare. Yeah, there was no way they would be getting by him with nothing. Stiles jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see his mom holding out a dollar.

"Here, Sweetheart."

"...do you think it'll be enough?"

"One gold coin, right?" She smiled, remembering a fairy-tale that they had read at bedtime not too long ago. Stiles frowned, the dollar wasn't real gold - it wasn't even American, it was a Canadian dollar that his mom had left over from their trip to Niagara Falls over the summer - but it did _look_ like gold, so maybe it would be enough to trick the troll into letting them pass. 

"Right, thanks mom." He grinned as he took it and moved back over to Peter, "Here, we can get across with this."

Peter's grin turned back to wolfish, "Why yes, I think this will be perfect."

It did work. Though when the troll bit into the coin Stiles thought for sure he was going to be able to tell it wasn't real. When the troll shrugged his shoulders and tossed the coin into a can that he had next to his pillow and blanket, Stiles and Scott cheered and held out their hands to Claudia and John - and Peter - for a high five. 

Crossing the bridge lead them through another howl and ghost filled part of woods with twinkling lights that Peter called Willow-of-the-Wisp's and the older man ignored the small snort that escaped Claudia. Once they were out of the woods again, that's when Stiles would say it got super cool. 

Running around were big dogs - no, not dogs - wolves. Black wolves, brown wolves, white wolves, and wolves with mixed colours all ran around and howled, playing chase and wrestling with each other. When they noticed the humans they stopped and stared. Their bright golden eyes glowing in the moonlight. Stiles hadn't even noticed that the sun had completely set until that moment, when a howl echoed from somewhere in the distance and the rest of the pack lifted their heads in unison and howled in reply. 

As soon as they walked out of the wolf pen, and by walk John would retell the story as the boys screaming and running to the end of the path where the jack-o-lantern's marked the exit while more werewolf volunteers chased them; barking and howling the whole way, they pushed open a creaky foam-made-to-look-like-stone door and out into the ticket area. The Unicorn-Lady was replaced by a grumpy looking teenager and a grinning older woman, Stiles grinned when he saw them.

"Laura!" He cried, running over to the stand. 

"Batman!" Laura laughed as she stepped away from the table to catch him and spin him around a few times, "How've you been, lil'man?"

"So good Laur. So good."

"Did you like the Haunted walk?" She asked, setting him back down on the ground - ignoring the glaring teenager behind her - and looked over at the rest of the group. Peter had already disappeared to go back to the house and wait for his next group. 

Both boys nodded, "It was awesome!" Stiles shouted at the same time Scott shrugged and whispered, "It wasn't scary at all."

"Right on. Maybe next year you'll get to be in it. Then it'll be scary." She grinned while Stiles cackled at the thought of jumping out and scaring some of the other kids at his school. Like Jackson Poop-more. 

"We should be getting home though, it's later than I thought it was." John spoke, looking at his watch, baffled that it was almost nine. Beside him, Claudia nodded. 

Laura ruffled Stiles' hair and stepped back to her table, "You guys want a hot-dog for the road?"

"Yes please!" Stiles crowed, running up to the empty table, "...hi Derek." He mumbled when he stood in front of the barbecue. Derek looked over at him with a small frown, 

"Hi." 

"Don't mind him," Laura laughed, handing over hot-dogs to everyone and waving her hand towards the table of condiments, "He's just upset that he's out here while his friends are in there." 

Derek rolled his eyes, but passed Stiles a free bag of cotton candy which made every thing better. 

Stiles nodded, pouting when his dad took the cotton candy out of his hands with the promise of getting it after lunch tomorrow, "It's okay...I can come back tomorrow and walk through with you."

Derek blinked, "That wasn't you screaming at the end?"

"No, that was some other baby." He lifted his head high and sniffed, daring Derek to call him out on the lie. 

Derek let out a soft laugh, "Sure squirt. If it's alright with your parents."

"It's Stiles, not squirt. Or Batman, that's cool too." 

"Well Batman," John called, a few feet away with Claudia, "It's passed your and Scott's bedtime."

Stiles blushed, muttering about embarrassing parents under his breath. When he looked back up, Derek was still smiling at him, and he felt his face heat up even more, "See you Derek, c'mon Scott!" Stiles shouted as he grabbed Scott's hand and started running for the car. He stopped a few moments later and turned back, "Laura!"

"Yeah?!"

"You better come visit before you go back to school!"

"Promise! And I'll bring Derbear with me!"

Derek's groan was overlapped with Stiles' cackle. Derbear. 

\--- _Some Years Later_ \---

"C'mon Derek!" Stiles yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Rocking back and forth on his heels, hands shoved in the pockets of his skinny jeans. Everyone had already left the loft about twenty minutes ago, needing to get their costumes finalised and their make-up on. 

"Stiles, this is stupid."

"You're face is stupid." Was the automatic snap back, with no real heat behind it, Stiles rolled his eyes, "Derek, we're going to be late and it's going to be fine. The Wolf Pack has been apart of the Haunt for years."

There was a grumble and then claws were clacking against the metal spiral stairs and a large black wolf, with glowing red eyes, stood in front of the young man. With a very affronted look. 

"Now, now, Derbear," Stiles grinned, twirling his red cape as he turned towards the door, "Let's go scare some kids."

**Author's Note:**

> The Hale's Haunted House is so totally one-hundred percent based on the Haunted Hollows - which is something that a family here where I live does every year..minus the wolves of course but dude that'd be sweet. They own acres of land and have a MASSIVE outside haunted walk that goes through woods, fields, beside a lake, dozens of volunteers - and the proceeds go to Search and Rescue, plus other local charities. It's just an amazing time and I love it. It's become a tradition amongst my group of friends to go every year (except this year because life's a cow).
> 
> Come spoop out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ohnyll) 365 days a year (366 on leap years)!


End file.
